piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jackstormhawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jackstormhawk page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 18:06, September 20, 2010 dutch hey jack i understand that you are Dutch. i am too! i began to think i was the only one on the game! would you like to meet me on the game? sorry ik weet nie waarom ik het eerste gedeelte in het engels deed. gewoon macht der gewoonte denk ik. als je me wil ontmoeten ben ik vaak op padres en ravens cove op de vachira server. of zoek naar een guild genaamd Movers&Shakers en vraag naar Callico Jack. ok hoop je in het spel te zien. Callico Jack ps waar uit nederland kom je eigenlijk vandaan? dutch hey jack i understand that you are Dutch. i am too! i began to think i was the only one on the game! would you like to meet me on the game? sorry ik weet nie waarom ik het eerste gedeelte in het engels deed. gewoon macht der gewoonte denk ik. als je me wil ontmoeten ben ik vaak op padres en ravens cove op de vachira server. of zoek naar een guild genaamd Movers&Shakers en vraag naar Callico Jack. ok hoop je in het spel te zien. Callico Jack ps waar uit nederland kom je eigenlijk vandaan? Jack? I know your name! Do you know Chris Swordbones?--'Shade' 13:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) callico jack ik ga meestal rond een uur of 4 smiddags online op de vachira server. ik kom uit den haag. Callico Jack afgesproken ok dan dat is goed zie je dan Callico Jack oh op de vachira server. Categories We have had a lot of problems with people adding categories and making new categories just to get achievements. Please do not add categories unless you check with an administrator. NickyTalk Userboxes They are called userboxes, and you can find them by searching for "Userboxes". Just copy the template code that you want and paste it on your page. You can also look at someone else's user page to see how to add them. If you need any more help let me know. NickyTalk 14:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry ik was nie so lekker vandaag als je dit vandaag nog ziet kom dan naar de plek ik zal daar wachten. Callico Jack opnieuw afspreken wat denk je van woensdag om 5 uur op vachira server op tortuga in de faithfull bride? We have a lot of problems with incorrect categories being added and then having to delete them. Please don't add categories unless you are 100% sure that it is correct. One way to help verify if a category is correct is to look on similar pages. If similar pages do not have that category then it is likely wrong for the system that we have. If there is any question, check with an administrator. Thanks NickyTalk 14:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) opnieuw echt sorry dat ik er weer nie was ik probeer er vandaag om 20:00 te zijn ( in de faithful bride ) ik zal proberen er nog iets eerder te zijn zodat ik alvast klaarsta. zoals gewoonlijk op vachira. New Wiki look Right now you can still have the original wiki look, but in a week or two we won't have the option. I saw the new look when I logged on the other day and I didn't like it at all. I especially hate not having the shoutbox (I have heard that it will be added back). You can revert back to the original look by going to your user preferences then go to skins and select monaco. NickyTalk 13:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) new look ik ben ook blij dat ik de oude look weer terug heb im also glad i have the old look back. pirate page je mot me pirate/player page is bekijken ik heb wat meer van mijn verleden ( voordat ik piraat werd ) onthult, en het blijkt dat we voor dezelfde werknemer hebben gewerkt! Callico Jack 13:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) bedankt bedankt en blijkbaar zijn we niet alleen collegas als piraten maar waren we al collegas voordat we pirates werden. ps mijn verhaal is en hint dat ik als we ooit ship namen zelf mogen typen ik de mijne de Zeven Provincien of Seven Provinces ga noemen. kom je online hey jack kom je online kunne we wat praten ook over onze verhalen. Callico Jack 15:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) VOC schepen ik heb de officiele lijst met VOC schepen bekeken en raad eens wie daar ook bij hoort? ik kopieer een deel van de lijst hieroner let op de onderste naam: prins willem ridderschap van holland rooswijk saardam texel utrecht vergulde draeck vianen Vliegende hollander wat vind je daarvan! hij hoort dus ook bij ons. Callico Jack 15:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) afspreken wat denk je van vandaag om 4 uur op padres del fuego bij de shipwright (de een in het huisje je weet wel balthasar )Callico Jack 13:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) op vachira trouwens schip ja das inderdaad beter ik betwijfel of ze in die tijd er al achter waren dat rubber heel handig was om om wielen heen te doen. Callico Jack 18:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) plaatje mooie foto als je het nie erg vind: ik heb hem opgeslagen ik zoek al tijden naar een foto van de batavia op open zee. Callico Jack 14:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) kom snel online de deal is rond ik maak de nieuwe guild so snel als je online komt want ik heb jou nodig als officer en co gm van de nieuwe guild.Callico Jack 16:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) guild ik maak de guild pas wanneer jij morgen online komt en als het lukt noem ik het V.O.C. of anders dutch east india company en wat dacht je van morgen op vachira server port royal in de govenors mansion om half 5Callico Jack 21:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC)